


Il faut Deux Ailes aux Condors

by Sandentwins



Series: Les Fantastiques Aventures Polyromanesques de la Team Condor [4]
Category: Taiyou no Ko Esteban | Les Mystérieuses Cités d'or | The Mysterious Cities of Gold
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Illustrations, M/M, Marriage, Multi, Plans For The Future, Polyamory, Pregnancy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 01:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandentwins/pseuds/Sandentwins
Summary: Ils grandissent. Ils changent, et le monde change autour d'eux, et ils font de leur mieux pour s'adapter.Mais même au coeur de l'incertitude, ils savent qu'ils peuvent compter l'un sur les autres.





	Il faut Deux Ailes aux Condors

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Condors Need Both Wings to Fly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19085260) by [Sandentwins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandentwins/pseuds/Sandentwins). 

L'amour est un engagement. Un effort, un investissement, toujours semé mais si peu récolté. L'amour est difficile, et exigeant: peu sont ceux qui peuvent assez donner d'eux-mêmes pour maintenir une relation solide et durable. Prendre un amant est une tâche difficile, surtout avec des idées de mariage et de partenaire de vie en tête. 

Et prendre deux amants à la fois est encore plus dur. Mais cette fois, les bénéfices sont légion.

C'est ce que Zia a vite compris, lorsque leur trio fit ses premiers pas dans le monde non en tant qu'amis, mais en tant que partenaires. Ç’avait été un temps d'hésitation, et une aventure sûrement plus grande encore que toutes celles qu'ils avaient connues jusqu'alors.

Elle ne saurait se souvenir de quand ça avait commencé ou de ce qui avait amené l'idée: elle était venue comme ça. D'un désir et d'une envie communs, tous les trois avaient décidé de joindre leurs vies et leurs destins. Ç’avait été une décision enfantine, innocente, qu'ils avaient prise à un moment où la vie se devait d'être vécue et célébrée, après qu'ils aient connu tant de fois le danger. Pour leur jeunes âmes adolescentes, ce n'avait été qu'un moyen de montrer leur amitié d'une façon nouvelle, intéressante, de lui donner quelque chose de plus officiel, comme un pacte qui se scellait entre eux. Esteban, Zia et Tao, jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare; n'était-ce alors pas grandiose? Sans doute plus grandiose que ce qu'ils avaient espéré, car s'ils s'en jouèrent au début, ils l'oublièrent bien vite, au fur et à mesure que d'autres soucis plus urgents se montraient dans leurs vies. Et ce ne devint plus qu'une arrière-pensée, qu'un souvenir des jeux de leur enfance.

Mais alors qu'ils grandissaient, elle revenait. De temps à autre, quand les mains se touchaient et les visages se rapprochaient, leur malaise timide se teindrait du souvenir attendri de leur ancienne promesse, et ils s'en servaient comme excuse pour ne pas s'éloigner. Quoi de plus naturel pour des « amoureux » que de s'étreindre et de se toucher çà et là, après tout? Leur pacte imaginaire était certes un souvenir joueur, mais il tenait bon, et justifiait bien assez la curiosité qui leur venait avec l'âge, et toutes leurs petites façons de la satisfaire.

Ainsi, ils feraient semblant. Ils feraient semblant d’être fiancés, parfois même mariés, et ils joueraient ces rôles ensemble. Ça commença avec de petites choses, des baisers timides et de tendres étreintes; et puis, alors que le temps passait et que les aventures allaient et venaient, leur jeu deviendrait de plus en plus osé. Les gages amusés et les contacts curieux laisseraient entrevoir toutes sortes de choses dont on ne leur avait jamais parlé, et qu'ils avaient hâte de découvrir. Les mains se firent baladeuses, les yeux se perdirent, et les lèvres s'emballèrent bien plus d'une fois. Loin du monde, dans l'intimité de leur aventure et de leur monture dorée, ils s'abandonnaient petit à petit à ces besoins grandissants, à ces sentiments fleurissants dont ils découvraient tout juste l'intensité. Personne ne pouvait leur dire s'ils avaient le droit de faire ça ou non, ou si c'était acceptable, et ils s'en réjouissaient. Et avec le temps, sous leur chuchotements affectueux toujours prononcés d'une innocence enfantine, une sincérité nouvelle grandissait lentement, alors qu'ils découvraient peu à peu à quel point ils étaient entichés l'un des autres.

Alors que le temps passait, que les aventures se suivaient l'une après l'autre, que les mois devenaient des années, leurs esprits grandissaient avec leurs corps. Avec chaque jour qui passait, chaque nouveau défi et chaque nouvelle découverte, ils prenaient en maturité et en sérieux. Ils jouèrent de moins en moins, concentrés sur leur tâche. Ils se mirent à douter, à remettre en cause tout ce qu'ils pensaient savoir, y compris leur propre relation.

Ces doutes pesaient dans l'esprit de Zia, qui n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé. Au fil du temps, les inquiétudes de son futur qu'elle avait repoussées depuis son jeune âge refaisaient vite surface. Même si sa vie et son destin étaient étroitement liés à la quête des Cités d'Or et l'héritage de Mu, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas continuer ainsi pour toujours. Un jour viendrait où il lui faudrait laisser cette vie, et devenir adulte: se marier, apprendre les arts domestiques, penser à avoir des enfants et laisser quelque chose d'elle derrière. Et plus elle se rapprochait de ce jour, plus elle s'en inquiétait. De certaines façons plus que d'autres.

L'idée du mariage ne la dérangeait pas. Elle voulait trouver quelqu'un avec qui être heureuse, avec qui construire une vie. Quelqu'un qui voudrait bâtir un foyer avec elle. Et elle avait certainement quelques options en tête...mais elle ne saurait en choisir une seule. Comment choisir entre le radieux, optimiste, joyeux Esteban, et l'astucieux, déterminé, sage Tao? Depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble tous les trois, ces deux-là avaient essayé de gagner le cœur de Zia dans leur rivalité joueuse mais sérieuse. Et bien qu'elle ait attisé leur jeu pendant quelques temps, ne serait-ce que pour être l'objet de leurs attentions et de leurs petits soins, ça la gênait désormais plus qu'autre chose. Elle ne pourrait choisir entre ces garçons, _ses_ garçons. Tout de chaud et froid qu'ils étaient, elle avait besoin de l'un et de l'autre pour vivre une vie tempérée. Elle ne saurait jamais choisir un seul partenaire de vie; donc tant qu'ils étaient encore jeunes, encore en âge de jouer, elle ferait bon usage de leurs jeux de rôles.

Elle devint avare. Elle devint gourmande. Ces deux-là étaient _ses_ compagnons, et elle acceptait tout ce qu'ils lui donnaient. Ils formaient une équipe, un trio que rien ne pouvait séparer, et même les ombres rampantes de l'âge adulte ne pourraient la forcer à choisir entre eux. À l'un elle était liée de par ses origines, par ses ancêtres et l'héritage qu'elle l'aidait à porter; à l'autre de par les médaillons qu'ils portaient au cou, par les rôles qu'on leur avait choisis et qu'ils devraient jouer. Ils l'aimaient tous deux, et elle les aimait tout autant, et si elle pouvait choisir, elle les épouserait tous deux et vivrait la vie la plus heureuse qui soit.

Ça lui demanderait bien sûr deux fois plus d'efforts. Mais elle était prête. Elle pouvait donner deux fois plus d'effort, de temps et d'engagement pour que ça marche. Même si ça allait à l'encontre des traditions de sa terre natale.

Esteban n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à sa vie adulte, car il avait l'habitude qu'on choisisse et décide pour lui. Tao avait quelques plans, mais ils changeaient toujours au fil des opportunités qu'il trouvait, et il avait du mal à se décider. Ces questions resteraient décidément encore longtemps. Ce qu'ils choisirent de faire au final fut de ne pas s'en inquiéter. Les choses viendraient en temps voulu, après tout. Leur quête était loin d’être terminée; peut-être ne prendrait-elle jamais fin, et ils auraient toujours quelque chose à faire longtemps même après la découverte et l'union des sept Cités. Dans le cas contraire, ils s'occuperaient de leurs affaires personnelles une fois leurs aventures terminées et le Condor posé pour la dernière fois de leurs vies. Seul le temps saurait dire.

Mais le temps n'avait guère envie de leur dire quoi que ce soit, semblait-il. Il ne faisait que passer, et les laisser avec toutes sortes de questions et de doutes. Ils n'étaient alors plus les mêmes enfants qui s'étaient engagés sur ce chemin il y a longtemps, car ils n'étaient plus du tout des enfants.

Tant avait changé au cours de ces dernières années, quand bien même leur but restait plus ou moins le même. Plus ils passaient leur temps en vol, loin de la vie stable et de la société, moins ils s'en préoccupaient. Les conventions de leurs éducations respectives n'étaient plus que des souvenirs lointains, remplacés par un style de vie qui leur était unique. L'influence des gens et des cultures qu'ils ont croisés au fil des années formaient lentement leur façon d’être, d'agir, de voir le monde autour; si bien qu'ils étaient devenus leur propre culture, une société de trois personnes et un perroquet comme ils l'appelaient bien.

Car ils s'étaient tant apporté, et s'étaient influencés les uns les autres de telles façons que ça leur semblait maintenant naturel. Esteban revendiquait plus ouvertement son héritage Atlante, montrait sa fierté de son affinité au soleil; Zia repoussait constamment les limites de l'esprit humain pour mieux comprendre ses pouvoirs extra-sensoriels; Tao n'avait pas mentionné ses ancêtres et leurs prodiges depuis des mois, se concentrant sur ses propres accomplissements présents. Ils avaient tant grandi depuis leurs douze ans, et les questions qui leur avaient miné l'esprit il y a des années trouvaient lentement leur réponse. Il s'avérait que bien souvent, cette réponse était simple: le temps. Le temps et l'expérience étaient tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour s'en sortir. Et le meilleur moyen d'en gagner était de laisser faire les choses sans crainte. D'apprécier la vie présente, et de ne pas craindre le futur, car il viendrait un jour prochain.

Et c'était dur de ne pas apprécier leur vie présente. Le temps qu'ils deviennent adultes, ils avaient survolé la majeure partie du monde connu, et vu tant de choses que les cartes ne pouvaient pas encore dire. Chaque jour était une nouvelle découverte, une nouvelle source de joie, une nouvelle inquiétude ou préoccupation. Le Grand Condor n'était plus un simple véhicule, mais une demeure façonnée à leur image, qui n'avait presque plus de secrets pour eux. Et bien qu'ils pensaient parfois à se poser et interrompre leurs aventures, voire même s’arrêter pour de bon, ils savaient que rien ne les y forçait. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, retourner à une vie mondaine serait de la torture. Ils ne voulaient pas rester coincés au même endroit, quand il y avait encore tant à voir et à faire! Tant à apprendre du monde, et de l'origine de toutes choses!

De plus, même s'ils n'avaient pas de maison à proprement parler, ils formaient tout de même un foyer. Suivant toujours leur pacte, ils avaient tous leurs rôles à jouer et leurs devoirs à remplir. Esteban traçait leurs routes, pilotait le Condor et en prenait soin; Zia chassait le danger, trouvait de quoi se nourrir et interagissait le plus avec les autres gens; Tao savait recoudre et cuisiner, et recherchait tout ce que leur quête demandait. Ils formaient une équipe, un trio, une amitié solide; mais au fil du temps, il devint évident qu'ils étaient prêts à être plus encore. Et l'idée revenait parfois, non sans leur mettre du rouge aux joues ou un sourire aux lèvres. Il semblait bien qu'une autre de leurs inquiétudes avait trouvé sa réponse.

Ils avaient déjà abandonné tant de choses de leur passé, qui les bloquaient plus qu'elles ne leur apportaient quoi que ce soit. Une de plus ne changerait rien à la façon dont on les regarderait, ou à leur manière de vivre. Il leur fallut encore quelques années pour s'habituer à l'idée, pour en discuter longuement et pour commencer à se courtiser de manière sérieuse; mais quand le moment fut le bon, et quand tous les trois se furent décidés, ils brisèrent encore une autre règle.

Ce jour-là, Zia devint une jeune mariée, avec un époux à chaque bras. Ce jour-là, le pacte devint une promesse solennelle, jurée sur les Sept Trésors de Mu et d'Atlantide, de se soutenir et de s'aider l'un les autres, peu importe ce que la vie leur réservait. Que serait, serait; et ils étaient prêts à en découdre. Fusse-t-il révélations déchirantes, alchimistes surpuissants chasseurs de trésors ou disputes conjugales, ils étaient prêts.

Ce jour-là, ils firent d'elle leur princesse. Cette nuit-là, ils firent d'elle leur reine.

Zia ne se considérait plus si avare. Au contraire, elle avait mérité ce qu'elle avait. Elle avait refusé de choisir, et ça l'avait menée à un point où elle n'aurait pas à le faire; car ses deux garçons, ses deux hommes étaient avec elle, l'aimant comme au jour où ils scellèrent leur pacte enfantin. Ils se battaient toujours pour elle, mais de manière bénigne, pour détendre la flamme de ces paons à tête brûlée qui se défiaient à coups de parades pour attirer son attention. Bien souvent, ils finissaient en rires et en séductions, leurs flammèches s'harmonisant en quelque chose de plus agréable. Et le reste du temps, elle céderait et leur donnerait à tous deux son attention infinie, car ils méritaient tout ce qu'elle avait à offrir. Ils étaient ses trésors, ses partenaires, et rien ne saurait la faire culpabiliser de les aimer et de vouloir s'en faire aimer. Cette vie qu'elle menait était parfaite, et elle ne pourrait jamais la regretter.

Toutefois, quelque part dans son esprit, elle continuait d'avoir peur. Peur qu'un jour il lui faille faire un choix. Que quelque chose se passe et ne les force à se séparer, à abandonner leur vie, leur petit nid de bonheur qu'ils avaient construit au fil du temps et des voyages. Ils n'étaient que des vagabonds hors du monde, mais ce dernier les regardait toujours, et tant que les gens se jugeraient entre eux, leur trio serait également jugé. Zia se jura de ne jamais laisser cela arriver; et, comme si elle tournait le dos pour de bon à toutes les méchancetés qu'on pouvait dire sur eux, elle donna encore plus de sa personne à leur foyer, à leur mariage. Elle le défendrait de tout son être jusqu'à ce que ses forces l'abandonnent, que son cœur cesse de battre; les Sages soient-ils témoins.

Mais en se souciant tant d'éloigner les dangers, elle ne remarqua pas ce qui se passait dans leur couple. Et avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, les fleurs de leur amour avaient donné fruit; désormais, elle sentait grandir dans son corps les premiers signes d'une vie nouvelle.

Ses aspirations d'enfance l'avaient rattrapée. Elle en ressentit d'abord un grand étonnement, et un peu de confusion, puis l'idée se nicha dans son esprit, et elle l'accueillit avec joie. La maternité l'avait toujours fascinée: durant ses voyages, elle avait rencontré beaucoup de mères de différentes cultures, qui avaient toutes des conseils et des idées intrigantes sur le fait d'avoir et d'élever des enfants. Et elle n'en a jamais touché mot à Esteban ou Tao, mais dans le fond, elle avait toujours voulu essayer. Élever leur propre petite âme, ramener le bonheur et la joie de l'enfance dans leur foyer. Leur donner ce petit quelque chose qui manquait à leur famille.

Mais très vite, sa joie de ternit se soucis qui refirent surface hors de profondeurs inconnues. Autant elle aimait ses époux et s'assurait de partager son cœur et sa vie également, autant cet enfant qu'elle portait n'en savait rien. Elle avait certes brisé les règles de la société, mais elle ne pourrait pas briser celles de la nature: ce bébé ne pouvait avoir qu'un seul père. Elle n'avait aucune idée duquel de ses partenaires il s'agissait, et sans nul doute la naissance de cet enfant raviverait le vieux conflit entre Esteban et Tao, qui ne s'était jamais vraiment éteint malgré leur amour. Celui qui avait engendré le premier enfant de Zia aurait un dessus invisible sur l'autre, une légitimité reconnue même par les créatures de la nature, et l'autre se sentirait délaissé peu importe l'amour et les promesses, qui ne sauraient remplacer cette chance perdue. Et à la pensée de ses partenaires se remettant à se battre pour elle, Zia sentit son cœur s'alourdir.

Elle resta silencieuse aussi longtemps que possible. Elle cacha sa condition et parvint à éviter les soupçons; mais son corps qui changeait la trahissait. Bientôt aucun vêtement ne pourrait cacher cette rondeur croissante, aucun œil qui l'avait connue depuis si longtemps ne pourrait se poser sur elle sans voir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle eut peur d'avoir à commettre l'irréparable, et de s'en débarrasser pour ne pas provoquer un conflit qui déchirerait leur couple; mais la pensée d'avoir à tuer son propre enfant à cause de sa peur lui donna honte d'elle-même. Elle ne saurait pas le faire. Il lui faudrait...elle devait leur dire la vérité.

C'était une autre épreuve qu'on leur envoyait, un autre obstacle sur le chemin tortueux du destin. Une autre difficulté qui s'annonçait, et qu'elle devrait prendre par les cornes. Elle devait se rappeler qu'elle n'était pas seule, et qu'elle faisait confiance à ses partenaires pour prendre la bonne décision. Ils étaient adultes, désormais, ils trouveraient une solution. Ils le feraient ensemble, comme ils l'ont toujours fait.

Ce qu'elle ignorait, par contre, fut que là où elle voyait une inquiétude, Tao et Esteban ne virent que de la joie. Emplis de bonheur à l'annonce de sa grossesse, ils ne se soucièrent même pas du problème de la paternité avant de l'avoir copieusement couverte d'affections et de gaieté. Et elle pouvait déjà sentir les étincelles de rivalité filer entre eux, n'attendant que l'occasion de s'enflammer.

Mais les choses avaient changé. Ils n'étaient plus des enfants chamailleurs. Ils étaient une famille, désormais, et devaient agir ainsi. Eux qui avaient été privés de leurs parents dès leur plus jeune âge pouvaient désormais donner à cet enfant, _leur_ enfant, ce qu'ils n'avaient pas eu dans leur propre jeunesse. Ils pouvaient tous deux en être le père, peu importe celui à qui il ressemblerait, ou ce que les gens clamaient être légitime ou pas. Telle était la promesse qu'ils se sont faite, celle qu'ils garderaient.

Leur famille avait transcendé les continents, les guerres ancestrales et les conventions sociales; elle transcenderait bien les liens du sang. Telle fut la pensée qui calma les angoisses de Zia, et qu'elle garda avec elle en toutes circonstances. Elle avait une chance de donner une véritable enfance à ce bébé, un foyer qui l'aimerait et s'en occuperait à tout prix. Elle avait la chance de lui donner l'amour d'une mère, celui qu'aucun d'eux ne se remémorait; et elle ferait de son mieux, elle se _battrait_ pour que son enfant, _leur_ enfant s'en souvienne, et n'oublie jamais à quel point ses parents l'aiment.

Peut-être qu'un jour, elle pourra donner à sa fille le médaillon que ses propres aïeules lui avaient confié. Un jour, une nouvelle aventure verra le jour, dans le monde qui a vu renaître les Cités d'Or, et cette fois-ci Zia n'y participera pas; mais elle sera là, et Esteban et Tao seront là aussi, et tous les trois verront leur petite voler de ses propre ailes, et emporter avec elle l'héritage encore vivant des empires solaires.

Peu importe les aventures qu'elle vivra dans ce nouveau monde, leur enfant aura toujours un foyer où revenir. Et tous les trois attendront son retour avec impatience.


End file.
